


Kiss Under The Mistletoe(3x10 Coda)

by destimushi



Series: 9-1-1 Buddie Codas [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x10 Coda, Christmas Kisses, Coda, Fluff, Jealous Eddie, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: Buck has the mistletoe.Eddie’s not sure how he feels about it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 Buddie Codas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526861
Comments: 18
Kudos: 446





	Kiss Under The Mistletoe(3x10 Coda)

Buck has the mistletoe. 

Eddie’s not sure how he feels about it. 

Buck dangles the bundle above Hen’s head and leans in to brush a soft kiss on her cheek. Eddie’s insides does something funny, and he’s not sure if he should run and hide or bolt across the room and hip check Hen and take her place. 

He does neither. Instead, he watches as Buck prances, _prances_ , over to Athena and Bobby, waves the mistletoe around like some sort of trophy, and demands kisses from them both. On the cheek, of course, but the slither of something cool and unsavoury under Eddie’s skin makes him think his brain hasn’t quite gotten the memo. 

Buck grins, his teeth so white they’re blinding, then twirls his way to May and Harry, earning himself two more kisses, before catching up with Chim and Maddie. Buck holds up the mistletoe, and Chim and Maddie laughs as they each plant a kiss on both of Buck’s cheeks. 

A petite blonde woman taps Buck on the shoulder. Eddie doesn’t recognize her. Maybe she’s with the group home Karen invited. She smiles up at Buck, her thick curls cascading down her back as she leans up on her tippy toes, and her cherry red lips brush the corner of Buck’s mouth. Buck blinks, surprise evident in his wide eyes, but by the time he gets his wits about him, she’s long gone. 

Eddie’s stomach does a flip-flop, and he doesn’t notice the death grip he’s got on his cup until the plastic snaps. _Shit_. 

Buck shakes his head, his cheeks rosy even as his lips curl into a faint little smile. That cold thing pools in Eddie’s stomach and turns sour. 

The rest of the evening sees Buck clinging to his little bundle of mistletoe like it’s his new favourite toy, and people coming up to him and showering him with kisses. Some on the cheek, some on the lips, and every kiss is like a kick to Eddie’s gut. 

But he can’t just walk up to Buck and _kiss_ him. There’s no way Eddie can plant a platonic one on Buck and walk away. Not after his feelings for his best friend have been building ever since they removed that live round from that guy’s leg together, snowballing until Eddie’s careening out of control, stuck in the middle and dragged along for the ride. 

Dinner comes and goes, and of course, Buck sits with Eddie and Christ. Buck brings Chris his present, and Buck hovers wherever Eddie looks. Close enough that Eddie can see the mistletoe poking out of his pocket, wilting around the edges, but still so far out of Eddie’s reach. 

Why Buck’s still hanging onto that thing even though he’s kissed literally every person at the party is beyond Eddie. Well, every person except him. And Eddie should feel relief, should be grateful that he won’t be accidentally outed by an innocent gesture like kissing under the mistletoe. But he’s so far from happy even Chris noticed.

“Daddy? What’s wrong?” he asks.

And Eddie wants to kick himself. “Nothing, _mijo_. Just tired.”

“Does that mean we have to go home?” Chris sounds dejected, his smile a little forced, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out Chris is looking out for him. When did Eddie become this person who needs his son to protect him? When did he become so fragile?

“No, we can stay a while longer if you’d like,” he says and ruffles Chris’ hair. Chris beams, his eyes turning into slits. His mouth move, but before he can reply, Denny comes by and drags him away, no doubt to play with the new train set Karen got him. 

Eddie scrubs a hand down his face and takes a deep breath. He needs to clear his head, get himself out of this ridiculous funk before his _abuela_ notices. Slipping away from the festivities is easy with so many people crowded in the lounge and kitchen. Cool evening air greets him as Eddie pushes through the backdoor of the fire house, and for the first time that night, he breathes easy. 

It’s a beautiful night with clear skies and just nippy enough Eddie wishes he’d grabbed his jacket. He finds a spot by the engine bay door and sits, leaning his head against the side of the building. The cool air helps clear his head. One breath in, one breath out. 

In. 

Out. 

In. 

Out.

He’s no less agitated, but at least his hands have stopped shaking. Eddie stares up at the sky, wishing he could see past the glow of the city that seems to never sleep, wishing he could see the stars he knows are up there. 

So he could make a wish. One small, selfish wish where he can call Buck his. 

Eddie chuckles, the sound humourless and a little desperate. After all this time, all these signals he thinks Buck’s given him, Eddie’s still too afraid to reach out and take what he wants. Too afraid to make the same mistakes he’s made with Shannon. 

Buck’s his best friend. Could he risk ruining that for something he’s not even sure is actually there?

“Yo, Diaz.”

Eddie startles, his head snapping to the sound of that familiar voice. “Buck?”

“Thought you don’t answer to Diaz.” Buck smirks as he eats the distance between them in long strides, a blanket draped over his arm. 

Eddie can’t help but notice the long lines of Buck’s legs. Christ, the guy’s all legs, and Eddie never knew he was a legs man until now. “I don’t.”

“Uh huh.” Buck plunks down next to Eddie and spreads out the blanket over them. Eddie shivers, but he’s not sure if it’s from the cold. “What are you doing out here all by your lonesome?”

“Who says I’m lonely?”

“You just did.” 

Eddie sucks in a sharp breath and looks away, his cheeks burning. Shit. Why does he have to be so defensive? Now he’s talked himself into a hole he’s not sure how to crawl out of. So he stops talking, and silence descends upon them like dust. 

Buck shifts next to him, drawing his legs up and pulling the blanket to his chin. His bare arm brushes against Eddie’s, and the dry heat of his skin scorches hotter than any fire Eddie’s ever run into. Somewhere in the distance, a car alarm blares and a dog barks. Someone shouts in Spanish, and Eddie chuckles.

“What did he say?” Buck asks, his voice a little hoarse.

“It’s not for polite company.”

“Since when am I polite company?” Buck turns and pins Eddie with his stare. 

Eddie swallows under the weight of all that blue, and his mind blanks. Spanish, English, he can’t think straight when Buck’s staring at him with so much intensity. He should say something, anything, but his tongue’s stuck to the roof of his mouth. 

Buck leans closer, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, and Eddie can’t help tracking that small movement. Can’t help but wonder what that tongue tastes like, what Buck tastes like. Buck shifts closer, inch by agonizing inch until his nose is a hair’s breadth from Eddie’s, and something green creeps into the edges of Eddie’s vision. 

“Mistletoe?”

Buck grins, and before Eddie realizes what’s happening, Buck’s lips press against his. 

Fireworks explode behind Eddie’s eyes, and that pathetic, startled moan can’t possibly be from him. Calloused fingers stroke along Eddie’s jaw, then Buck’s warm palm cups Eddie’s cheek with incredible tenderness. 

Eddie presses a hand to Buck’s chest, and the erratic beating of his heart seems to match Eddie’s. Buck opens up to Eddie, and Eddie doesn’t need a written invitation to finally, _finally_ savour the taste he’s been yearning for so long. 

The press of Buck’s tongue is electric, and the heat of his mouth and the softness of his lips are beyond anything Eddie’s ever dreamt of. Eddie pulls back, but he’s barely pulled a breath before Buck’s on him again, and this time, the kiss is anything but chaste. 

The blanket slips and Buck crawls into Eddie’s lap, strong thighs on either side of him. Eddie’s arms slip around Buck’s torso, fingers curling into the fabric of Buck’s uniform, and Buck grins before licking into Eddie’s mouth. 

Eddie’s drunk on the taste of Buck’s mouth, the weight of Buck’s body. Drunk on the heat of his skin and the scrape of his nails along Eddie’s scalp. Everything about this moment is incredible, and Eddie believes a little more in Christmas miracles. 

Buck pulls back and leans his forehead against Eddie’s, his blue eyes lust-blown, his lips kiss-swollen and glistening. His hair is disheveled, and Eddie can’t remember when he did that. They stare at each other for a long, loaded moment, their chests heaving together and slowing down in time until they both finally stop panting. 

“Fucking finally,” Buck huffs. 

“Hm?”

“Been waiting for you to kiss me all night.” Eddie blinks. His face must be doing something stupid, because Buck throws his head back and laughs, the sound throaty and rich and full of mirth. “Figured at some point I just gotta take matters into my own hands.”

Eddie chuckles and shakes his head. He picks up the forgotten bundle of mistletoe and holds it over their heads. “I’m glad you did.” 

Their lips meet once more, and this time, Eddie’s never letting Buck go. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are <3
> 
> find me on Tumblr [@imyourbuddie](https://imyourbuddie.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> join us on [Discord](https://discord.gg/QBgJPg3)!


End file.
